


No Coward's Words

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Nightmares, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vetinari will control any environment he finds himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Coward's Words

Havelock Vetinari dreams in puzzles, cases, challenges.

Sometimes a dream will sneak up on him, turn him into a giant praying mantis in the middle of a meeting. The guild heads will look away, embarrassed for him, and often, a pair of mocking eyes will stare at him from the other end of the table, from under a watchman's helmet, while the walls begin to melt.

In those cases, Vetinari will think, ah, a dream, and discover, in short time, how a mantis can perform the office of Patrician.

And no eyes will look at him and see anything else.


End file.
